


Prey

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Knife Play, Oral, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sadist!Dom!Stilse, Smut, dirty talking, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: You’d noticed that Stiles had a thing for knives during training one time and decide that you wanted to see what he could do with them, you’d told Stiles it was his turn to be the hunter.(Characters are over the age of 18)
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You
Kudos: 30





	Prey

“I’m sorry you want to what?” You’d asked the brunette male that stood in front of you, unsure if you’d heard him right or if he was actually serious. 

“I want you to teach me to fight,” Stiles had repeated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

That had been about a year ago and while you’d had reservations you’d decided to go ahead and train him. After all, as one of the only humans in the pack, he needed to be able to defend himself and as a mercenary, you knew how to work with different weapons. 

Stiles had picked up on things pretty quickly. He was a great shot, something he had probably picked up from his dad, with both a gun and arrows. He was able to make an IED out of almost anything you put in front of him and he had absolutely no qualms about dropping you on your ass and tying you up. But one of the things you had noticed was the way he handled knives. 

There was something almost revering about the way that he handled a knife. And perhaps it was because you found them to be so intense yourself but when you’d asked him to give you a nick with it, his eyes had blown over with lust. Unfortunately, he’d backed off - terrified at what it was that he thought he was doing. 

You hadn’t failed to notice that the sex that night was much more intense and that he would, almost unconciously, trace designs over your skin. You were sure that it had something to do with the knife and you were bound and determined to get him to try something with it. 

Today was, hopefully, going to be that day. 

The two of you were training in the preserve today, a ways off the beaten path so that it was unlikely for people to stumble across you. Which meant that not only were you able to train, but if one of you was able to rile the other one up just right, you’d get to try some outdoors sex. It wasn’t so much the outdoors that turned you on as it was the idea of being caught and there was something for Stiles, about the two of you being on display during some of your most primal moments that made him desperate to wring orgasm after orgasm out of you. 

You’d decided to wear shorts and just a yoga bra for today’s session and that was Stiles’ first clue that you two would be doing something more than just sparring. Usually, when it was just a session you were yoga pants and high support sports bras but when you were feeling like you needed something more, your clothing tended to become less. 

He couldn’t help smirking to himself as he took off his shirt, leaving him in just a pair of joggers. As he watched her do her warm up stretches, he couldn’t help the twitching of his cock. No matter how many times he had you, it was always good. Always felt as incredible as that first time he’d sunk into you. 

He watched you stretch, the way your muscles moved, captivating him. The way that your hips swayed as you moved to a lunge so you could stretch out your hamstrings and your hips. The slow way you stood told him that you knew he was there and he wasn’t at all surprised at the thought. 

Moving swiftly, he had you wrapped up in his arms before you actually had a chance to turn around. One hand held at your throat as he tightened his grip ever so slightly, constricting your airflow. 

It was something you’d both learned about the other. There was something about him manhandling you that always got you going. You had said it bothered you with other boyfriends but one day, when he had been frustrated after a few Wendigos came through town, he had been unintentionally rougher with you than expected and he had been able to practically smell the lust rolling off you - which was saying something since he was fully human. 

Since then the two of you have learned that you’re both into some quite… intense… foreplay. Where most people enjoyed their sex - most of the normal world also kept it indoors or in private at least. He had been surprised when he’d jokingly suggested taking you in the forest and you had actually gone along with it, blowing him at the end of the session.

The reminder of that night, coupled with your wriggling against him made his pants tighten. 

You could feel Stiles thick length hardening beneath your ass as you moved against him and couldn’t help the needy moan that you let out. 

You couldn’t help it and you weren’t actually sure that you wanted to. With life being a bit hectic around Beacon Hills the two of you had this unspoken understanding that each time you were together was to be treated like the first and last time you would be together. You aren’t sure if that’s why it’s always as passionate as it is, or if that’s why you always feel as loved as you do when he’s through with you or if it is holding the two of you back in any way but either way it has made for some mind blowing sex. 

“Someone’s looking for a good fucking today,” his husky voice whispers in your hear as his free hand trails down your sides, avoiding your breasts and and you have to fight not to whimper. 

Stiles’ hand travels further, his fingers tapping rhythmically across your skin causing a warmth to begin to spread across your abdomen as Stiles whispers in your ear, “I bet you’d like me to rip you out of those shorts and bra and bend you over right here, fuck you on my cock until you’re voice is gone… I just bet you’d just love to cum on this cock wouldn’t you?”

You could feel your arousal pooling in your shorts, having forgone underwear, as he whispered. It wasn’t long before his fingers found your waist band and just as his hand dipped in, you remembered that you had plans. 

Wriggling out of his arms, you moved a few steps away before you turned to look at him and smiled at the pout on his face. Chuckling, you inform him, “We actually have a bit of training to do before we get to make any of that a reality.”

Walking over to your duffell, you pull out a couple of the throwing knives you had brought, just for this. They’re sharp enough that they can cut through skin quite easily but you trust Stiles so you aren’t terribly worried about the possibilities. 

Taking two of them, you walk over him and hand them to him. His eyebrow shoots up and when he gives you a questioning look, you simply tell him, “You’ll be hunting me today but the only things you are allowed to use are the knives.” 

He slowly nods his head and you can see his mind working a million miles a minute, trying to figure out what kind of weapons he can create with the gifts in his hands and you can see as he settles on something and you click your tongue, shaking your head. When his eyes snap over to him, you smirk, “You only get to use the knives. No creating anything else.”

He looks surprised, but nods his head slowly, “Rules?”

“If you can catch me in the first 10 minutes, I am all yours. You get to decide exactly how you plan on wringing each orgasm from me and how many. If it takes you more than 10 minutes, you get to watch me get myself off but you’re not allowed to touch or come,” you inform him with a smirk and he nods his head. 

“Alright, give me three minutes before the timer starts,” you tell him and he nods his head. 

Taking off through the preserve, you started making your way through the room. Ducking through trees and backtracking to and from you check the time before you realize that Stiles should be coming after you any second now. 

Digging in, it’s not long before you hear the snapping twig of someone nearby. You wait before you take off in the opposite direction. You can feel your heart rate and your body tingle from both the activity but primarily from the anticipation. You’d been working with Stiles for a bit and you were sure that he’d be able to find you. 

Looking down at your watch, you realize that about nine minutes have passed. Smirking to yourself, you start making your way back towards the clearing. It would seem that you were going to have fun riling Stiles up. It would make things much more enjoyable the next time he got his hands on you. 

As you’re making your way through the preserve, you hear a whirring and turn just in time to see the flash of a metal as it flies by you. Stopping, you hear the thudding and see the knife stuck into the wood just at your eye level. Turning, you found that a second knife was 

“So- what was that about me catching you in the first ten minutes?” came his husky voice and you could feel the tingling in your abdomen intensify as you looked around, trying to identify where his voice came from. 

Finding him stepping out from between a set of bushes, a third knife in his hand, you heard his chuckle and couldn’t help the tingle of excitement. 

Before you realized, he was on you. His free hand came up to cup your face and you couldn’t help but sink into it. With the other hand, he took the knife in his hand and slipped it up the center of your stomach. The presser was ever so slight, just enough to let you know that the blade was there but not enough to actually draw any blood. 

As he leaned in to kiss you, you felt the blade slip beneath the sports bra before Stiles somehow adjusted the blade to cut through the fabric but not your skin. With the material now loose on you, you could feel the slight breeze against your quickly hardening nipples. 

A whimper escapes you at the delicious feeling of the cool air contrasted with the warmth of his body on your bare chest. Nipping his lip playfully you pulled back, “that was one of my favorite bras.”

“I’ll buy you a new one,” he chuckled against your ear and the sound instantly made you wetter for him. 

You felt his legs slip between yours and he nudged your knees apart. Obliging him, you spread your legs slightly and Moments later, the very knife he’d used on your bra and one you’re not sure where it came from was slipped into both sides of shorts before he tugged it and the material easily gave way. 

Gasping as the cool air hit you’re heated core you felt and heard Stiles groan, “Not wearing any panties?” He questioned as you felt his leg move a little higher so you would were settled just over his clothes thigh. 

The fabric of his joggers created a delicious friction against your sensitive skin and you unconsciously bucked your hips into him. 

“That’s it sweetheart,” he whispered in your hear as a knife edge was dragged against your thigh, “I want you to make yourself cum on my thigh.”

You could feel the heat rise to your skin. It wasn’t so much that you were embarrassed at the actions or the words but there was always something about the way he said it that made it so much more… you had no words for it.

You rocked your hips against his thigh, grinding yourself into it unashamedly. This wasn’t the first time you’d gotten yourself off on him and it probably wouldn’t be the last. You fully intended to leave him fully and completely covered in your orgasm. 

Stiles continued to move the knife along your skin. He could feel you on his leg and he knew that he’d made a good choice with these particular joggers this morning. They had a ribbing across the thigh that he knew was driving you wild based off the increased speed of your hips. 

He moved the knife to travel up the sides of your body, and under the curve of your breast as he nipped at your neck and made his way up to your ear. Interspersed with his nipping lips, he’d whisper in your ear, “Such a pretty little slut, fucking yourself on my thigh.” 

He could hear your whimpers and your moans as you neared your orgasm. Just as your face tightened, about to reach your release he pulled away from you and he heard your disappointed whine, making him chuckle. 

He’d gotten painfully hard through all this and looking at you, flushed and wanton as you tried to glare at him made him lick his lips. Looking down at his pants he realized that you had left him drenched in you and he couldn’t help but feel a little cocky at the realization that you had managed to get that wet - just for him. 

“Stiles,” you growled out when he didn’t return to your body immediately. 

You watched as his eyes took you in and you could see that he was just as turned on as you were. A bird distracted him as it flew by but he seemed to realize that you stood in front of him, fully naked and a glint came to his eye. 

A glint you knew. 

Before you could say anything, he dropped down on his knees in front of you. You felt him alternate legs, kissing from one knee to the inside of your thighs and you felt like your knees would give out from just the sheer anticipation of what he was about to do. 

Moving your legs a little wider when Stiles pushed at them, your hands came down to his hair to tug at the soft brown hair. You could feel his warm breath on you and moved your hips against him. Moaning when he licked through your folds 

“You’re so wet,” he groaned into your skin and you couldn’t help the whine as you tried to find friction against him. 

“So wet- just for me…” he whispered before his mouth wrapped itself around your clit. You were so close to the edge, the coil in your lower belly ready to snap already that when he bit down you came screaming his name as your pulled on his hair. 

As you rode out your orgasm, on his tongue, you felt yourself being stretched as he slipped two fingers in you. It made you gasp and you tugged at his hair as he continued his assault on your clit with his mouth while his fingers curled inside you. 

It didn’t take him long for him to hit your g-spot and he continued with that spot. You could feel the coil tightening again as you moved against his hand and his mouth, trying to find some additional stimulation. 

A surprised yelp escaped you when you felt him lift your leg over his shoulder, and stood up. Your back scraped against the tree slightly at the movement but combined with the way his fingers moved it was more pleasurable than painful. His fingers found a new angle and he hit something in you you didn’t even know existed as his mouth latched onto one of your nipples

“Nggghh, fuck! Right there Stiles,” you begged him as you reached down and into his pants.

Trying to reach his cock, you were stopped when he gripped your wrist and growled at you, “Not yet darling. I’ll be in you soon enough, filling you up nice and full.”

His words pulled another orgasm from you and as you clamped down around him, he pulled his hands from you, replacing his hands with his thick cock. You heard him groan into your shoulder as you continued to flutter around him.

He pulled your arms so that they were wrapped around his neck and you hooked your free leg over his waist. Giving you no time to adjust, it isn’t long before Stiles is pounding into you. 

“God baby, you’re so fucking tight,” he growls as he fucks you through the remainder of your orgasm. 

In the back of your head, there’s a worry that he may drop you- after all this is Stiles Stilinski- but you aren’t really able to focus on that particular thought as he’s ramming into you so hard you feel another orgasm beginning to crest.

Doing your best to meet him thrust for thrust, you try to move against him in this position and while he’s done most of the work today you cannot deny that you have never felt so much. 

As he continued to bounce you on his cock you found yourself about to let go again. Squeezing around him, whimpering at the onslaught of sensations it isn’t long before you feel him cumming.

It pulls you over the edge, with him, one more time as you scream his name- only for it to echo through the preserve. 

He leaned into you and you could feel his breath heavy as you, also, tried to catch your breath. Stiles stayed buried within you as the two of you came down from the high of your respective orgasms. 

Chuckling softly, you looked over at him and leaned in to kiss him softly. Just a few, light kisses because you knew if either of you deepened the kiss, it would be another round. 

As you kissed him, you felt the loss of him and groaned at the loss of him. His hands had come down to hold your ass and you were able to loosen the hold you had on his waist. 

The two of you just basked in each other for a few minutes before your peaceful bliss was interrupted by his phone going off… It was Scott’s ringtone.

-


End file.
